strikethrough8fandomcom-20200214-history
Homework Bound
A group of students all stay late at school on their procrastinated homework assignment... they soon find out that they are not alone. Information Starring: Mike Campbell, Justin Cauti, Shane Lewiski and Sam Reid Written by: '''ST8 '''Edited by: '''Sam Reid '''Dated Added: '''February 22nd to March 1st, 2009 '''Running Time: 10:47 Description: Procrastination is something that shouldn't be toyed around with. Story Part One At Red Deer College Justin, Mike, Shane and Sam are all staying late working on an assignment they all procrastinated on. Justin attempts to rally everyone together to work but to no avail as Shane doesn't care and Sam is sick. Sam then goes out to get some glue, on his way he hears a strange noise coming from the bathroom. When he investigates the sound he notices that his reflection is moving against him. His reflection pulls out a gun and then kills him. The three others go and investigate the noise of the gunshot. They don't find Sam and Shane gets separated from the group because his shoe is untied. Shane then notices the elevator open up beside him with a chocolate bar inside. The doors close when he picks up the chocolate bar and he gets trapped inside the elevator. When Mike and Justin return to the classroom they notice Shane isn't with him and go and try to find him. Part Two The sketch opens with Mike and Justin continuing their search for Shane. They think he went to the ground floor of the college so they get into the elevator that trapped him earlier. However, the two walk in and Shane wasn't inside. As the two talk in the elevator Shane hears them and tries to call for help, but they don't hear him. Shane then accepts his fate of being trapped in another dimension and enjoys his chocolate bar. Mike and Justin head back to the classroom to work on the project themselves but Mike gets a phone call. It's his girlfriend who says to meet her somewhere at the college. Mike puts his phone down and walks to where they were supposed to meet and it reveals the call was coming from an Unknown Number. When Mike gets to where he was supposed to meet her he is attacked by a bunch of plants which end up consuming and killing him. Justin alone in the classroom starts experiencing doors slamming shut and the haunted voices of students past calling out to him. Justin attempts to beat this by running to the whiteboard and writing 'I Lived', but it doesn't make the ghosts desist. In the morning we see Justin sit up, let out a final statement against procrastination and then releases his last breath and dies. Facts and Trivia -The voices of the ghostly students were portrayed by various members of the school's acting program. Right when shooting wrapped the crew saw an acting showcase was being let out so Justin hounded some of the actors. -This was the first video for Shane. -Originally only going to be one part, Sam requested to split it in two to make balancing Strikethrough 8 and their school life easier. -The stuff that Justin is erasing from the whiteboard is this sketch's plan. The part he erased was the ideas and the other side of the board was the sketch in its entirety. -Body count: 3. Previous Video Dian's Wit - Next Video Dude, Where's My Office? Category:Year Two Category:Sketch Category:Continuing Series Category:Red Deer Crew